El internado exander
by zoeampuero
Summary: Aiden Devaraux fue abandonado en un internado en medio de la nada, con su hermana melliza Isabella. Allí conoce a la hija del director, Adhara, una chica que esconde muchos secretos. Perdonen! Soy pésima con los resumenes. Este es mi primer fanfinc. Por favor denle una oportunidad. Acepto criticas y concejos.


Blanco. Lo unico que veía era blanco. Que irritante. Un color demasiado usado. En los alrededores de la interestatal, el follaje estaba cubierto de blanca nieve. Fría y húmeda nieve. Maldita nieve.

¿es que no podía ser peor?

Ahí estaba él. El gran Aiden Deveraux. El atractivo y gran conquistador Aiden Deveraux. En el auto de su madre, llegando a un internado en mitad de la nada, a mitad de año. No, no podía ser peor.

Ups. Excepto que si lo era. Para colmo, su tímida y antisocial hermana venía con él. La pequeña Bella. No es que no la quisiera. Solo era que ella era muy bonita. Demasiado. Y era Aiden a el que le tocaba ahuyentar a los admiradores de la muchacha. Y Bella, como de distraída era, nunca se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Era ingenua e inocente, y él no iba a dejar que alguno de esos pervertidos tocara a su hermanita.

El auto, una Suran, era grande interiormente, pero era incomodo y agobiante. Las dos mujeres de su vida se encontraban sentadas tranquilamente, tensas. Cada una en su propio mundo.

Su madre, Rosa, se encontraba manejando el auto, concentrada en encontrar el camino al lugar remoto, donde los dejaría a su propia suerte. Desde que murió su padre, ella no dejaba de alejarlos más y más. Considera que sus hijos son responsables de la muerte de su marido. Al morir Adrián, su mujer se quedó con la fortuna de su marido, heredada de su lo menos hasta que se diga a quién dejo el dinero Adrián. Según Rosa, ni una gran fortuna podría aliviarla de su gran dolor. Una gran mentira. Pero a Aiden no le importaba. Siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejada de su hermana y él.

Bella se entretenía con su música a todo volumen por sus auriculares.

Su hermana era una cabello caía por su espalda como una cascada de color castaño, y tenía unos grandes ojos color chocolate. Era una replica de Aiden, pero en femenino. Era su hermana gemela. Ella lo adoraba y él a ella.

Le encantaba la música clásica y la ópera. No le gustaban las ropas reveladoras. Preferiblemente, usaba ropa unos cuantos talles más grandes. Adoraba el topacio y la esmeralda. Su color favorito era el azul.

Tanto se había distraído que Aiden no noto que ya habían llegado.

El lugar no era tan horrible. Era como un enorme castillo con murallas. Irradiaba calor y reconfortancia. Las murallas que rodeaban el edificio estaban hechas de piedra mazisa, y tenían uno metros de alto. Al cruzar el enorme muro pudo ver con claridad. Se parecía a esos castillos de princesas en las películas que Bella veía cuando era jovén. Era impresionante, pero al mismo tiempo era espeluznante. Era majestuoso. Las puertas estaban talladas en madera de roble y las ventanas parecían infinitas. Casi todas estaban cubiertas con cortinas color vino.

Dos figuras, un hombre alto y una mujer, que fácilmente se la podía confundir con una modelo, se encontraban erguidos frente a las grandes puertas. Aiden sabía quien eran. El director y la vicedirectora del instituto St. Alexander. Ambos estaban casados. El hombre era Adhil Williams. Rubio, ojos verde esmeralda, rostro anguloso, cuerpo atlético y bronceado. Clásico. La mujer era Selene Rudelar, su esposa. Morena, cabellos caoba, ojos rasgados color café, esbelta. Perfecta y exótica. Supongo que latina.

La bienvenida fue algo fría por parte del señor director. Seguro lo consideraba un chico malo. Con su ropa negra y su cabello revuelto, no lo culpaba.

Por otro lado, su madre se largó rápido. La muy bruja se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a una cita con el abogado para afirmar que la fortuna era suya, según ella. Apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse, pensó con sarcasmo y amargura Aiden.

Por otro lado, los hermanos fueron guiados por ambos directores a un paseo por el instituto. Caminaron por un pasillo largo y ancho, de colores calidos. Era muy ordenado y limpio, quiza demasiado. Algunos estudiantes deambulaban de aquí para alla, con miradas curiosas. Usaba un uniforme color vino y marfil, mucho mejor que de otras escuelas. Una camisa con corbata para ambos sexos, un pantalon para los varones y una falda corta a cuadros para las chicas. El problema era que parecia ser que algunos se sobrepasaban.

-¡Delfina!¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?!¡Es un escandalo, ponte bien el uniforme!- le grito la dirctora Selene a una chica con la mitad de la camisa desabrochada y la falda demaciado levantada. Era una de las zorras que siempre hay en una escuela- ¿Es que, acaso, te gusta que los chicos anden detras de ti, babeando?

La chica se sacudio, haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran. Los chicos que la miraban quedaron embobados, excepto Aiden. Ya habia tenido que lidiar con las de ese tipo, era casi inmune. Casi a todas. Las amigas de la rubia, Delfina, se movieron hacia Bella, cotoneandose las caderas, como creyendose superiores.

-¿Y esta quien es?- dijo otra rubia- ¿Un nueva?- sonrieron con malicia.

Esto va a ser muy divertido- una de las pelirrojas hablo.

Adhil intervino.

-No. Vayan a sus clases. Por lo que sé, ustedes no deberían estar aquí ¿me equivoco?

La astusia del director asombro al jovén. Las chicas hicieron un puchero, que quiza para ellas era adorable, pero para Aiden parecían mas un buldog constipado. Al ver que no funcionaba, todos los estudiantes rateros comenzaron a ir a sus clases. Delfina se detuvo, y le dirigió un guiño a Aiden. Este sabía a que venía eso. Coquetear no estaba en sus planes por ahora. No se quedaría en ese lugar por mucho, a menos que ambos hermanos encontraran algo que les gustara. Y como les iba a gustar.

Siguieron su camino junto a los directores.

... ... 0 ...

Hoy llegaría una chica nueva ¡Que emoción! Por fin alguien nuevo. Todos eran tan aburridos, y sacados de una película. La chica nueva se llamaba Bella Deveraux. Sabía eso de buena fuente. Sus padres ¿Quien hubiera pensado que sería útil que tus padres fueran los directores?

La joven y preciosa Adhara Selen Williams Rudelar era una estudianteestrella. Era en parte latina, de parte de su madre. Su tez era de un suave tono marrón. Sus cabellos eran color caoba y sus ojos la hacian ver exótica, de un profundo verde esmeralda. Esbelta y gracil. Demasiado perfecta, dirían algunos. Y tienen razon. Ella escondía un secreto negro, muy negro. Pero eso no era de su interés por el momento.

¡Compartira el cuarto con una chica nueva! Al ser hija del director ella tenia un cuarto para ella sola como privilegio, pero al pasar los años, comenzó a sentirse solitaria. Se sintió nerviosa ¿ y si no le gustaba la habitacion? No te preocupes Adhara, pensaba ella, es la habitacion mas grande del castillo aparte de la de mis padres. De hecho tenía un balcón, un baño con hidromasaje, pases gratis a la pisina de interiores, y lo mejor. Podia ir al pueblocuando quisiera.

Un golpe la saco de su ensueño. Se levanto de un salto, y abrio la puerta tan rapido que acabo por asustar de su madre.

¡ Hola!- la joven grito emocionada.

Adhara, tranquila. No la asustes- Selene rio entre dientes-. Bella, ella es tu compañera, Adhara. Adhara - la señalo-, Bella.

Bella era un poco diferente de como ella habia pensado. Castaña, ojos de un carcteristico color marron, piel cremosa, pequeña pero con curvas. Era bonita. Ella le sonrio amistosamente.

-¿Como estas? Soy Adhara.

Bella le sonrío timidamente. Ella pensó que las chicas amables y gentiles no existian en esa escuela. Mucho menos muchachas que se vieran como supermodelos salidas de una revista.

Adhara sonrió. Se harían buenas amigas. Sin embargo, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera confiar en la chica nueva, y contarle su secreto, tan celosamente guardado.


End file.
